Continuation of PCT HU85/00031, filed May 21, 1985, published WO85/05598, Dec. 19, 1985.
The invention relates to a motor vehicle ionisator which comprises a body which can be fixed into the inner space of the motor vehicle and an ionisator armature which is coupled to such body.
In motor vehicles, in order to assure a general well feeling of the passengers, and in order to prevent the sleep inducing effect of long distance automobile trips, frequently ionizators are provided which are supplied from the d.c. source of the motor vehicle with current. The auto ionisators usually are mounted on the body work next to the windshield, in some types of automobiles they are mounted on the dashboard. The mounting of the vehicle ionisators on a desirable place usually is carried out without the necessary skill, and the ionisator frequently presents a disturbing interference with the view of the driver.
A type of mounting which provides a sufficient ion concentration for the driver, is in general not capable also to ionize sufficiently the space for the passengers, that is, such auto ionisators are practically comfortable only for one person. The ionisator armature producing the negative ions is in general rigidly coupled with the ionisator body comprising also the circuits necessary for the production of the high voltage and, it follows that an adjustably directed ion field cannot be produced.